finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift characters
The following is a list of characters from Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. Player characters Luso.jpg|'Luso Clemens' Adel.jpg|'Adelle' TA2-Hurdy.jpg|'Hurdy' TA2-Cid.jpg|'Cid' FFTA2Vaan.png|'Vaan' FFTA2 Penelo.png|'Penelo' TA2_Al-Cid.jpg|'Al-Cid Margrace' TA2_Montblanc.JPG|'Montblanc' Frimelda.png|'Frimelda Lotice' Non-player characters ;* Ewen ;* Ezel Berbier ;* Head Editor ;* Illua ;* Lezaford ;* Mewt Randell ;* Neukhia ;* Popocho ;* Witch of the Fens ;* The Gifted ;* Tromel ;* Mack Ocktor ;* Ghi Yelgi ;* Syrenead Sie Hyskarias ;* Komodo Trader ;* Ceva ;* Kyrra ;* Roye ;* Tigrina ;* Thamas ;* Enchan ;* Kismunt ;* Dayvis ;* Fras ;* Veis Minor characters * – The head of House Beltorey, a noble house in Graszton. An attempt is made on his life by the crime syndicate Khamja, but he is saved from death by the sky pirates Vaan and Penelo. Unfortunately, when Vaan and Penelo are spotted at the scene of the crime, they are assumed to be the assailants and House Beltorey posts a mark for them. * – Luso's school teacher in the real world. He kept Luso after class on the last day of school, sending him down to the library to help clean it up as punishment for repeated tardiness. * - A caring wife from the Wood Village in Targ Wood. She is apparently not a particularly good cook, as when her husband goes off to work in Camoa, he intentionally leaves his lunch behind. Petitioner for the quest "Prepared with Love". * - A farmer from Camoa who farms tomatoes in the Dias Plains. Petitioner for the quest "Sun-Ripened Mayhem". * - A geologist who finds himself seemingly cursed after a visit to Nazan Mines. He eventually comes to realize that he has become the victim the oversoul dwelling within the mines, Chubow. Petitioner for the quest "Sleepless Nights". * - Lord of House Eden, based in Camoa. Although not specified in-game, he may be one of the Five Lords of Jylland, who are only mentioned in passing. When he receives a letter from some thieves claiming to be Vaan and Penelo, threatening to House Eden's treasure, the "Black Cat", he posts a petition to catch the thieves. The thieves are ultimately thwarted, with the help of the real Vaan and Penelo, but they just take the Black Cat from the thieves for themselves. Petitioner for the quest "Pirate Problems". * - The daughter of Mr. Grann of Grann's Menagerie. She owns a white floating eye named Chari and apparently cannot stand Shellings. Petitioner for the quest "The White of Its Eye". * - The Watch Chief for Fluorgis. Posts a petition to catch a marked thief, Rodger, whom he lost after falling into one of his traps. Petitioner for the quest "Watch Your Step". * - A moogle who is looking to get some flowers as a gift to his mother for her birthday. Petitioner for the quest "The Perfect Gift". * - The owner of Grann's Menagerie, has somewhat of a hard time keeping track of his monsters. He is married to Mrs. Zamaree and has a daughter, Fes. Petitioner for the quest "Wayward Drake". * - A greengrocer from Camoa who, one day, is attacked by a tomato while out for stroll in Adventurer's Rest. Petitioner for the quest "You Say Tomato". * - A hunter from Wood Village in Targ Wood. Petitioner for the quest "Stranger in the Wood". * - A merchant who worries about his business due to the Yellow Wings blocking the road to Camoa. Petitioner for the quest "The Yellow Wings". * - A pub regular who makes claims of there being an "unimaginable treasure" in Tramdine Fens. Petitioner for the quest "Rumors Abound". * - A townsperson from Camoa who recently moved residences and has been plagued by the sound of a woman's voice calling from the well in his rear garden. As it turns out, these voices were actually the sound of lamiae's voices. Petitioner for the quest "A Voice from the Well". * - One of the monster keepers at Mr. Grann's Menagerie. One of the monsters in the menagerie, a hellhound named Helda, escapes while she's cleaning its pen. Petitioner for the quest "Hellhound Astray". * - The owner of a scarab beetle named Nero, given to him by a friend of his before he moved away. Petitioner for the quest "Beetle in a Haystack". * - One of the monster keepers at Mr. Grann's Menagerie. Monsters from the menagerie have escaped under his watch on at least two occasions, including a cockatrice named Okta. Petitioner for the quest "Flown the Coop". * - A flirtatious man from Fluorgis who often meets women through letter writing. Marnot has a rather bad habit of scheduling meetings with multiple women that he has met through these letters on the same day, which he resolves by simply posting a petition for someone to go meet these women posing as him. He has likely broken the hearts of quite a few women, causing one seeq girl in particular to cry, prompting her two siblings to arrange a meeting with him so they could pay him back for doing so (although Luso is sent in his place). At some point, he falls for a viera named Bcja who, in turn, falls for Al-Cid. Upon finding out about Bcja, Marnot posts a petition for someone to duel Al-Cid so that he may uphold his "honor". Petitioner for the quests "An Earnest Search", "An Earnest Quandary", "An Earnest Multitude", "An Earnest Delight", and "A Dashing Duel". * - A nu mou "no-name researcher", with all of his research seeming to focused on the nature of the "Stone with No Name". The Stone with No Name is a remnant of an ancient civilization, a magickal instrument that is said to seal off an Otherworld from is said to take those who press a seal up against it to a location hidden from the modern world, a theory which proved correct when tested on the stone, which somehow materializes in Targ Wood, Camoa, and Graszton, all at different times. The researcher hired Clan Gully to carry out these tests, providing the clan with the seals that are required to access the hidden areas: the Star Seal, the Moon Seal, and the Sun Seal. The Stone with No Name later went on to appear in a fourth location; inside of Ruins of Delgantua, but unfortunately, Mauri passes away before his research can be complete. * - A member of Khamja who posed as a Magick Academy scholar claiming to have lost some silver magicite. Once Luso gives him the magicite, he turns it over to Ewen and attacks Clan Gully along with some other Khamja members. Petitioner for the quest "Seeking the Stone". * - A moogle monster keeper who works for Grann's Menagerie, secretly kept a pet shelling named Titoise. Petitioner for the quest "It's a Secret to Everybody". * - A marked seeq criminal who specializes in setting traps. After being chased down by, and losing Fluorgis' Watch Chief, Finnes, he and his cohorts are confronted in Cannol West Barbican by Clan Gully. Fought in the quest "Watch Your Step". * - A member of the Archaeologikal Survey Team, particularly interested in the stone heads of Simoon Dunes in Kthili Sands. Becomes concerned about the well being of these ruins when monsters settle in Simoon dunes and posts a petition to get rid of them. It should be noted that Rothwall could very well be just another member of Khamja, posting a phony petition in order to lure Luso out to the Kthili Sands so that the bewitched Adelle could steal his grimoire from him. Petitioner for the quest "Through Another's Eyes". * - A moogle machinist from Goug. Petitioner for the quest "Oh No, Kupo!" * - A pub patron. Petitioner for the quest "Mountain Watch". * - The wife of Mr. Grann, owner of Grann's Menagerie, and the mother of Fes. She seems to share her husband's affinity towards monsters, one of her favorite monsters in the menagerie being a hellhound named Helda. Mrs. Zamaree once owned a malboro named Carrot, which suddenly went feral one day and ran away. Petitioner for the quest "My Little Carrot". Clans ;* ;* ;* ;* ;* ;* ;* ;* ;* ;* ;* ;* ;* ;* ;* ;* Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Category:Character lists